Jesse's Girl
by Orient Fox
Summary: Ever heard of the song Jesse's Girl?


**

* * *

**

Jesse's Girl

* * *

A/n: This is my first actual Mediator-type fanfic, and I'm hoping that it turns out to your liking…and in case any of you are wondering, this is actually a real song by a guy named Rick Springfield, and it's a really good song despite being from the 80's. If you have it on cd or something, more power to you. So go ahead and listen to it while you read this fic, lol. It really helps you picture what's happening. :P Lol, or maybe it's just me. I had meant to write this a long time ago, and it was only recently that I started thinking that I had to get off my butt and write this before someone else did. Hope you like it!

* * *

"Susannah. Please." 

He couldn't make me go.

No. No way was I going to waste precious minutes of my life. Who knows when a ghost might off me…what with me getting thrown off roofs and getting hit in the midriffs by Virgin Mary's all the time.

Yeah. Why sit and listen to a small garage band whose members consisted of; my brother, Dopey – the most masochistic, second stupidest person at Sierra Junipero Mission Academy (after Debbie Mancuso, of course), and Paul – my own personal stalker.

Well, and Doc, Adam, and Jesse.

Jesse…

The guy I went to hell and back for. (Alright, so maybe it was just Purgatory, but how many of **you **would even go to limbo willingly?)

Either way, he was slowly being poisoned by Paul and Dopey.

Not that he had shown any signs of this – yet.

For the past week or so, Jesse, Paul, Adam, Doc, and Dopey had been practicing together in Andy's garage. They practiced hours and hours on end, together…which is actually a pretty awe-inspiring thing if you think about it…but the same cannot be said for their music. Let's just say that it's Dopey's music and a dying Spike retching put together. I was ready to go and bash their guitars, keyboards, and drums apart with my bare hands. Heck, I was ready to tear them apart if they stood in my way. (And that's saying something considering that I usually did not have such violent tendencies.)

And today, Jesse came up to me and asked if I _wanted_ to listen to their band.

If I had to choose between that and the misty hallway that haunted my dreams, I would have run, screaming, for the misty hallway.

"Jesse, no."

Jesse knelt down and gently took my hands. I looked down to see that his big, tan hands were engulfing mine, they were so huge. Fearing that staring at our intertwined hands would soften my resolve I looked up.

Which was a big mistake.

I suddenly felt myself melt a little at the sight of those intelligent, deep dark eyes. And, cursing to myself, I knew then that Jesse, as always, had gotten to me again. How was he able to do that?

And, as though Jesse realized that my defenses had been weakened – I was thoroughly disgusted with myself at this point – I saw the slightest little grin as he murmured his best weapon: "Querida? Please?"

Querida.

It was my favorite word ever since that fateful day when I looked it up and figured out what it meant. And I could never refuse Jesse whenever he called me that.

I groaned and muttered, "Fine. Just let me bring CeeCee so I won't have to suffer alone."

* * *

And that was why I ended up sitting in Andy's dingy garage. 

And CeeCee, noticing my slight grimace said, for the umpteenth time, "You know you can leave anytime, right?"

Looking over, Jesse noticed my ire, and smiled slightly. Doc suddenly gave Jesse the thumbs up and a grin and Jesse turned away from me to deal with the rest of the band. Jesse went over towards Dopey and asked Dopey something. Dopey nodded and Jesse walked away…towards Paul. He also said something to Paul, but whatever he said put a scowl onto Paul's face.

It worried me slightly. What worried me more, though, was when Paul's scowl suddenly turned into a grin.

Jesse missed it though because he suddenly glanced over at Adam. Adam nodded and Jesse smiled slightly. Jesse had just opened his mouth to sing when Paul started playing a few notes on his guitar and singing.

_Jesse is a friend,  
Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine _

Jesse's eyes widened. Here, Paul shot Jesse and pointed look. However, Jesse looked as confused and bewildered as any of us felt, but he started playing along on his guitar. Then he narrowed his eyes.

_But__ lately something's changed  
It ain't hard to define  
Jesse's got himself a girl  
And I want to make her mine _

Jesse shot Paul a glare, but Paul was too engrossed in the music to notice. In fact, he was so wrapped up in the song that he missed seeing the other band members looking shocked and startled. (Somehow, I got the feeling that they weren't supposed to be singing thissong…) Adam looked over at CeeCee and me inquiringly, as though trying to ask us if we had done this. Doc, who was sitting by the keyboard looked shell-shocked and stunned. Yeah. It was obvious that _someone_ was not doing what he was supposed to do. Even Dopey looked shocked – at first. Then, he seemed to decide that the fact that one of the band's singers singing a song about him stealing away his stepsister from her boyfriend was fine, and that look of utter boredom was on his face again.

_And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

What was he talking about? I was never held in Jesse's "arms late, late at night", nor "lovin' him with that body".

Yeah. Right.

Judging by his whole gentleman thing going on, it looked like the only time I would ever be in Jesse's "arms late, late at night" would be after the wedding. Really, you'd think he'd take more consideration about my feelings. I mean, I am a red-blooded female after all. And who was writing lyrics for this band? 

You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
Why can't I find a woman like that

Did word "stalker" _ever_ occur to Paul?

I'll play along with this charade  
That doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute

When have Jesse and I been "talking cute"? I was definitely going to have to talk to the person writing lyrics for this band…

_I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot _

Moot? I changed my mind. Whoever wrote those lyrics needed to be thrown out into the street and shot and killed.

_'Cause she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

I did not need to know _these _types of things about myself…

Paul started playing louder and with more gusto on his guitar, almost as though sensing that I was irritated.

You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
Why can't I find a woman like that?

_Like Jesse's girl  
I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
Why can't I find a woman  
Why can't I find a woman like that_

Jesse was furious by this point. A guy can only take hearing, "I wish that I had Jesse's girl" so many times…he had actually placed his guitar on the ground and was walking towards Paul with – what looked like – intent to kill. Suddenly, Paul let go of his guitar so that it was hanging on for dear life by its guitar strap, and Paul started swinging his arms and snapping his fingers to the beat, leaving poor Jesse to play the melody alone. Here, Doc, still looking as though he had been through World War III, was playing a little keyboard solo, and staring at me with an apologetic look on his face. Unfortunately, Paul took over the song again, and Dopey sang along with Paul for the accompaniment.

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time  
Wonderin' what she don't see in me  
I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love's supposed to be_

Jesse had been moving toward Paul this whole time, but suddenly, he couldn't get closer to Paul when the latter suddenly lifted up his guitar, nearly hitting Jesse in the face, and started rocking out and was practically screaming the next part of the song.

_Tell me why can't I find a woman like that_

Here, Dopey started getting caught up in the moment too, and got a little too enthusiastic with the drumset. Meanwhile, Paul was playing his guitar even more passionately and with even more gusto for a climatic guitar solo.

_You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
I want Jesse's girl  
Why can't I find a woman like that?  
Like Jesse's girl_

_I wish that I had Jesse's girl  
I want, I want Jesse's girl_

Paul strummed the last few chords in such a way that I'm sure would have made any rock star proud. His arms were swinging wildly over the guitar and he ended with his arm outstretched into the air, with his pick in hand.

Meanwhile, Jesse was watching Paul's arms murderously. Then, he glared straight at Paul, who tried to act as though nothing had happened. Jesse narrowed his eyes into tiny little slits and there was silence in the dingy darkness. I was obviously in a very distressed state after that song, so I was sure that my jaw was hanging open in a very unattractive manner.

Suddenly, Jesse growled, "Paul, we were supposed to be doing 'I Swear' by All 4 One."


End file.
